Kitsune and Vampire: The Kitsune and the Vampiress
by DarkChild316
Summary: On his way back to Konoha, Naruto is pulled into the Yokai Realm where he meets Outer Moka who asks Naruto to protect her from monsters and guide her back to her home. But in the process of protecting her, Naruto accidentally removes Moka's Rosary unsealing Inner Moka and business really picks up when the two return to Moka's home. Series Debut. Naruto/Moka. AU. Please R&R.


Ladies and Gentlemen it's finally here, I present to you the first installment in my new crossover series _**Kitsune + Vampire**_. This series will see Naruto paired up with the sexy ladies of the popular series _**Rosario + Vampire**_.

And what better way to kick off the series than with the leading lady of _**Rosario + Vampire**_, the sexy vampiress Moka Akashiya. Between Moka's Outer and Inner personalities, this should be fun to write. So without further ado ladies and gentlemen, get ready because _IT'S SHOWTIME!_

Summary: On his way back to Konoha, Naruto is pulled into the Yokai Realm where he meets Outer Moka who asks Naruto to protect her from monsters and guide her back to her home. But in the process of protecting her, Naruto accidentally removes Moka's Rosary unsealing Inner Moka and business really picks up when the two return to Moka's home.

Disclaimer: I do not own _**Naruto**_ or _**Rosario + Vampire**_ or any of the characters in this story.

Author's Notes: In this story Tsukune doesn't exist for the purpose of saving him the heartbreak of losing the woman he loves to Naruto. Also Moka and Naruto are both 18 and this story takes place after the _**4**__**th**__** Shinobi World War**_ and at the end of the _**Rosario + Vampire**_ series.

However for the purposes of this story only, Moka still has her Rosary Seal temporarily. Also as will all of my other series, Naruto's height is 5'10 and his voice actor is Crispin Freeman.

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze was on his way back to Konoha after going on a joint mission with his revived jinchuuriki comrades from Iwagakure Han and Roshi. Ever since the end of the 4th Shinobi World War, relations between Iwagakure and Konohagakure had been stronger than ever (even with them knowing Naruto was their most hated enemy Minato's son).<p>

Naruto had finally managed to put an end to the war by defeating his former friend Sasuke Uchiha after killing him with the aid of his inherited Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan he received from Itachi Uchiha (who gave him Shisui's Sharingan before he returned to the afterlife), and Madara Uchiha who gave the young Uzumaki his Sharingan just before his death.

In a cruel twist of poetic irony, Naruto had pierced Sasuke directly in the chest with his newly acquired Susanoo sword, ironically killing Sasuke with the very same Uchiha Clan techniques that he prided himself on.

After finishing off his former friend, as thanks for saving the world Hagomoro revived everyone who had been killed in the war as well as everyone killed as a direct result of Akatsuki's actions. Not long afterwards Naruto was named as the next candidate to succeed Tsunade as Hokage.

Back in present, Naruto was almost home when he began to sense a strong negative energy nearby and decided to investigate the source of the malevolent energy for any potential threats. He soon arrived near a tunnel to a nearby road and noticed that the energy was coming from the tunnel.

"What's this strange energy I'm sensing?" Naruto wondered as he approached the tunnel, but as he stepped into the tunnel to investigate the energy, Naruto was suddenly pulled into the tunnel by an unseen force.

He was then flying through a tunnel of different colors and flashes of light before he found himself landing on the outskirts of this creepy forest. The forest was surrounded by an eerie cliff overlooking a sea of blood red water.

"What is this place?" Naruto said in wonderment as he observed his eerie surroundings.

"**If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say that we're in the Yokai Realm." **Kurama said.

"The Yokai Realm. Isn't this a realm filled with monsters and demons?" Naruto said being slightly familiar with the Yokai Realm's history.

"**It is, and that would explain why that tunnel was the source of all of that negative energy, it's the gateway to the Yokai Realm."** Kurama explained.

"Is there any way we could get back home through this tunnel?" Naruto said as he looked at the tunnel that he had been pulled into.

"**Not yet, the gateway to the human world is only open once every 24 hours."** Kurama said.

"Oh, well it looks like we're stuck here for the next 24 hours, guess I'd better find somewhere to stay until then." Naruto said as he entered the forest and began to search for somewhere to camp out until the gateway opened again.

"_Boy, this place is Grade-A creepy."_ Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the dark forest and observed the many tombstones that lined the forest ground. He soon began to sense the presence of someone else lurking close by and he wondered who it was.

Naruto looked around couldn't see anyone else nearby except for a few bats. He then began to hear what sounded like a bicycle bell coming from behind him and looking back, he just had time to see a bike coming full speed at him before it crashed into him at full force knocking him and the bike's rider forward.

"Aww man that hurt." Naruto said as he reached out his hand to steady himself and in the process accidentally groped the thigh of the person who was driving the bike, which turned out to be a young girl.

"Oh I'm sorry, I just suddenly got all dizzy." the young girl said as she brushed her hair aside and allowed Naruto to get a good look at her. Needless to say, he was stunned.

The girl was a gorgeous young girl of average height who looked to be about the same age as him. She had waist-length pink hair and green eyes as well as a curvy figure with her large chest of 86 (34), her alluring waist of 56 (22) and her mesmerizing hips of 86 (34). She wore a green school uniform top and a gold skirt.

"_She's beautiful."_ Naruto thought to himself before noticing he was still inadvertently groping the girl's thigh.

"Um, I uh." the girl nervously said as she blushed heavily along with Naruto out of embarrassment before he quickly too his hand off her thigh and backed away from her holding his hands out defensively.

"It's not what you think, really I'm sorry." Naruto frantically said out of fear that she would attack him like Sakura would normally do as a trail of blood wormed its way down his nose.

"Oh, you're bleeding." the girl said as she took out a handkerchief and went to wipe away the blood before she got a fresh scent of the blood and it almost mesmerized her.

"_Oh that smell. I couldn't, I shouldn't. But he smells so good."_ The girl thought to herself.

"Um is everything okay?" Naruto asked the girl noticing the glazed look in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I can't help myself. Because I'm a vampire." the girl said as she grabbed Naruto and bit him as she began to suck his blood. Naruto just sat still as he let the girl have her way with him.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to." the girl said as she let go of Naruto.

"It's alright, it's not that bad." Naruto said as he rubbed his neck where she had bit him.

"Hey, who are you anyway." the girl asked him.

"Oh, I'm Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto said as he introduced himself to the girl.

"Wow, are you really. Oh I've never met a war hero before. Please forgive me for running over you with my bike, I'm Moka, Moka Akashiya." the girl, Moka said.

"Nice to meet you Moka, so you're a vampire huh. Well I've never seen a vampire before, but I didn't know that they were so….cute." Naruto said making Moka blush.

"Th-thank you. Hey, what are you doing here in the Yokai Realm anyway?" Moka curiously asked.

"Well long story short, I basically got sucked into the Yokai Realm via the portal to the human world and now I'm kinda stuck here for 24 hours." Naruto explained to the lovely vampires.

"Oh, well hey if you need somewhere to stay until you get ready to head home, then you can always stay at my home at Shuzen Manor. It's on the other side of this forest."

"But the thing is, this forest is teeming with all kinds of frightening monsters that I'm so scared of getting back home alone." Moka said with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Hey don't worry, I'll protect you and I'll make sure you get home safe and sound." Naruto said and a bright smile lit up on Moka's gorgeous face.

"Oh thank you." Moka excitedly said as she tackle hugged him to the ground. Both of them blushed at being so close to each other before they got up and began making their way towards Moka's home

As the two of them walked side by side, they both snuck glances at each other's attractive features. Both of them blushed at how beautiful/handsome they found each other and they couldn't help but be physically attracted to each other.

"_He's so handsome, I can't believe someone so famous can be so nice and so cool."_ Moka thought to herself as she observed the blonde's features, which so much resembled those of his late father in amazement.

"_Man, she's hot. I've never met a girl who's as beautiful as her."_ Naruto thought to himself as he gazed in awe at Moka's beautiful feature before both of the young teens noticed they were staring at each other before they quickly looked away from each other while blushing brightly.

"Um, so Naruto-kun, what are your parents like." Moka asked.

"Well both my parents are dead, but my mom was so nice even though she could be a little scary at times." Naruto said.

"Define scary." Moka said.

"Well she was the kind of woman who if you say one wrong thing about her, she'll clock you in the head." Naruto said.

"Oh man, well what was your dad like?" Moka asked.

"Well he was so cool and smart, and he was pretty badass." Naruto said.

"Sounds like your parents were two cool people." Moka said.

"Well what about your parents." Naruto said.

"Well my mom died when I was little so I don't remember too much about her. As for my dad, he's a scary S-Class super vampire. He can be pretty scary and intimidating, but deep down he's a really nice guy." Moka explained.

"Wow, interesting to know. So you're a vampire huh, but why don't you look like one." Naruto asked.

"It's because of this." Moka said motioning with both hands to the cross over her breasts.

"This pendant is a powerful Rosary Seal that seals away my vampiric powers. If this seal were ever removed, I would turn into my true form of a terrifying vampire." Moka explained and Naruto gazed at the seal in wonderment.

"Between you and me, I really wish I could remove this seal permanently, that way my true self and my outer self could someday live as one instead of two separate beings." Moka said.

"Don't worry Moka-chan, I'm sure you'll find a way to break the seal for good someday." Naruto said before sensing a negative energy nearby.

"Who's there?" Naruto said before he heard sadistic grinning all around himself and Moka. Moka trembled in fear at the sound of the laughter while Naruto stood defensively in front of her ready to fight.

"**Naruto, it looks like we're dealing with four of them."** Kurama said.

"If you four creeps have any kind of a set of testicles, you'll get your asses out here and fight me man to monster right now." Naruto said, his eyes flashing crimson with slits as he began tapping into Kurama's chakra before four monsters stepped out of the shadows

The first was a demonic three-headed Cerberus monster with three hyena-like heads and gleaming red eyes. The second was an intimidating-looking female monster which looked like a lioness with the head of a goat and the tail of a snake; a Chimera.

The third monsters looked like a frail looking woman with long white hair and a skeletal green-tinged face; a Banshee. And the fourth monster was an Ogre monster with dark brown fur, a monstrous face, a large tail, bat wings, devil horns and snakes in place of a left arm as well as Aztec jeweled lower armor.

"Well now, it looks like our target has found some extra protection. No matter, once we take him out, we can capture her and claim our reward. Maybe we'll have some fun with her before we hand her over to our boss." The Cerberus monster said with lecherous eyes making Moka shiver in fear.

"Listen, the only way anyone is getting to Moka-chan, is over my dead body." Naruto declared.

"As you wish, it will be a joy to kill someone like you." the chimera monster said before they surrounded Naruto and Moka.

"_**How Can I Live"**__ by Ill Nino begins playing_

"It's killing time." the Cerberus monster said before going on the attack with his claw's bared at Naruto who activated his innate orange Rinnegan before using _**Shinra Tensei **_to push all of the monsters back away from Naruto and Moka.

The monsters just had time to recover before they saw Naruto rushing at them with his mother's sword Ugetsu Kageuchi drawn. The banshee used her powers to send a shockwave of sound energy at him in the form of an ear-splitting screech which Naruto quickly dodged before severing the banshee's throat killing her.

The Cerberus monster attempted to sneak attack the young sage but was met with a solid back kick to the jaw stunning him and knocking him back allowing Naruto to blast him with a Senjustsu-enhanced Rasenshuriken shredding the monster into pieces.

"Well aren't you just the nuisance." the Chimera said as she and her Ogre teammate fired a blast of fire, but no they weren't aiming at him.

"_Wait, if they're not aiming at me then…..NO, MOKA-CHAN!"_ Naruto thought to himself as he quickly ran to Moka and jumped to push her out of the way and as he pushed her out of the way, he accidentally removed her Rosary Seal causing Moka to be enveloped in a burst of red light.

Moka's body then began to physically change as her hips and her breasts grew slightly larger and her hair turned from pink to silver and when she opened her eyes, they had taken on a blood red tint with a single slit in the center.

_**When the Rosary Seal over her breast is removed, Moka's innocent-self vanishes, and her inner-vampire awakens!**_

"Whoa, so this is what you really look like." Naruto said in awe.

"So we meet at last Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Inner Moka said as she observed her surroundings and her eyes locked on her two opponents.

"You've done good to take care of things thus far Namikaze, now I'll deal with the rest." Inner Moka said before she flexed and took up a fighting stance before she heard grinning nearby and she turned to see a slender young man with blonde hair and gold eyes with two distinct gold marks in the middle of his forehead wearing a dark suit and robes.

"Well now Moka Akashiya, I didn't expect finding you would be this easy. I see you've even gone so far as to find yourself a little lapdog in a falsely-praised war hero."

"I must say this must be my lucky day, not only do I get to kill a powerful S-Class vampire, but I also have the honor of obliterating a powerful demon child as well. Two birds with one stone as they say." the blonde man said in an eerily calm voice.

"Humph, Kuyo I should have known by your stench that you were the one behind all of this. I guess you just had to stand in my way." Inner Moka said with venom in her eyes.

"Same could be said of you, such a repugnant being you are. But this is where you and your little pet will die." Kuyo said with a sadistic laugh as he transformed into his true form, a bipedal fox demon.

"So this is your real form huh, well allow me to show you what a real fox demon looks like." Naruto said as he slipped into his Six-Paths Senjustu mode and stood beside Inner Moka ready to fight.

"Naruto-kun, you can take the other two if you like, but Kuyo is mine." Inner Moka said as both sides stood ready to fight.

"_**Soulcrusher"**__ by Operator begins playing_

"Let's dance." Kuyo said as he launched his Vortex of Fire at both Naruto and Moka who both dodged it before Moka charged at Kuyo and Naruto went on the attack on Kuyo's two remaining minions.

"Time to die Kyuubi." the Ogre monster said as he sent his snakes to attack Naruto who severed them with a sword created from his Truth-Seeking Balls before blowing his serpent arm apart with a Senjutsu-enhanced Rasengan.

The monster howled in pain as he attempted to burn Naruto alive with his flames but Naruto created a shield using his Truth-Seeking Balls before creating a chakra chain covered in razor spikes which wrapped around the monster's neck impaling the spikes into his throat.

The Ogre monster howled in pain before he was decapitated when Naruto yanked the chain causing the spikes to sever the beast's head. This left the Chimera monster as the only monster left for Naruto to take down and the female beast growled before going on the attack.

Meanwhile Kuyo and Inner Moka were locked in a stalemate as neither one could get a clear advantage over the other with their expertise in hand-to-hand combat. Inner Moka, deciding to take things up a notch, activated her Shisho blood which enhanced her strength and she began to overpower Kuyo.

Kuyo decided to level the playing field by calling upon a complex array of fire spells that he sent launching at Inner Moka, who used her Shisho abilities to fly around and dodge all of Kuyo's attacks before she landed two crippling kicks to Kuyo's ribs and jaw and Inner Moka was pleased to hear a crack when her kicks landed.

Meanwhile Naruto was moments away from finishing off the Chimera monster who had tried to desperately burn him with her fire, but thanks to Naruto's Six-Path's Senjutsu Mode, he was immune to the effects of her fire which he proceeded to absorb and convert to negative energy for a Tailed Beast Bomb that he sent hurling at the Chimera monster.

The Tailed Beast Bomb exploded on contact killing the Chimera monster immediately. Kuyo, seeing that his minions were dead attacked Naruto in a fit of outrage. Naruto sighed before activating his Rinnegan, deciding he had had enough of this guy and it was time to end this.

"Shinra Tensei!" Naruto said as he pushed Kuyo back toward an awaiting Inner Moka.

"No, this can't be." Kuyo said in defiance.

"It's all over for you Kuyo, it's time for you to know your place." Inner Moka said as she sent him crashing into a stack of trees with a powerful kick to the chest stopping his black heart and killing him in an instant.

"Well that was too easy, nice work Naruto-kun. I must say that strength of yours is quite impressive." Inner Moka said.

"Thanks Moka-chan, you were pretty badass yourself." Naruto said as he watched Moka pick up the Rosary Cross and pocket it before the two of them continued on their journey before they eventually arrived at Shuzen Manor.

"Here we are, come right on into my humble abode." Inner Moka said as she guided Naruto inside where they came face to face with a man with black hair and red eyes like Moka who wore old European-Style clothing and a dark cloak. Naruto correctly assumed that this was Moka's father.

"I've returned father, and as you can see I've brought a little company with me." Inner Moka said motioning to Naruto.

"Welcome home my daughter, and I welcome you here Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. My name is Issa Shuzen and I am the head of the Shuzen Clan of vampires." the man, Issa introduced.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Issa-san. My apologies for my unexpected arrival, but I'm afraid I've become stranded here in the Yokai Realm for a while and I won't be able to return home until tomorrow when the portal to my world opens again." Naruto explained.

"I see, well then if that's the case you can remain here until it's time for you to depart back to your home. Think of it as my way of saying thanks for assisting my daughter in getting back home safely." Issa said, his expression never changing.

"Thank you for your kindness Issa-san. If I may be so bold to ask, why were Kuyo and those other monsters after Moka?" Naruto asked.

"I thought even you'd be able to figure that out, being the heir of the most powerful Vampire Lord in existence, my captors could have held me hostage until my father met all of their demands." Inner Moka grinned.

"That would have never happened, I'll be damned before a powerful being such as I bow to the will of an inferior monster." Issa said making Inner Moka grin.

"You never change much do you father." Moka grinned and her father genuinely smiled at his daughter.

_**~Later that night~**_

Naruto was currently taking a relaxing shower in one of the luxurious main guest bathrooms of Shuzen Manor. All of the baths in Shuzen Manor were herbal baths since vampires had a fatal weakness to the purifying qualities of water.

"Man these herbal baths do wonders on the body, not only are they great for getting you clean, but they're also good for soothing your aching muscles." Naruto said before he sensed someone behind him and he looked to see Inner Moka standing behind him, her generous figure wrapped in a revealing towel.

"Moka-chan, what are you doing in here." Naruto said and Moka didn't say a word, but she continued to look at him with a hungry look in her eyes before she began stalking towards him licking her lips as she went.

"Moka-chan, are you…" Naruto began to say before Moka silenced him by placing one of her slender fingers over his lips.

"Just be quiet Naruto-kun, and let me take control." Moka said and with that, she crushed her lips to his greatly shocking the blonde sage, but what was even more shocking was when she began using her hand to stroke his awakening manhood.

Naruto's body began to act on instinct as the love-struck blonde placed his hands on Moka's hips and he began to kiss her back while sliding his tongue into her mouth where it began to fiercely battle her own for dominance.

He then began to undo the knot of her towel until it fell off leaving her toned, curvaceous body fully revealed and Naruto's eyes lit up with excitement at her gorgeous figure before he reached up and cupped her breasts and began to grope them.

"_Took you long enough."_ Moka thought to herself as he began groping her warm breasts that had become wet thanks to the herbal shower and she smiled at how good his hands felt on her chest. She moaned as he held them together and started licking her tits.

Naruto's tongue licked her tits while his fingers massaged her ample orbs of flesh. He placed his lips on her left tit and began suckling it while his fingers gripped, and began tweaking and twisting the opposite tit which began to quickly harden from arousal.

Moka moaned as he did so and Naruto fondled the mound his mouth worked on. The blonde male suckled Moka's tit before freeing it and latching his mouth onto the other one. He gripped her hardened bud and tweaked it while the lovely vampiress moaned pleasurably.

Moka whimpered as her body grew highly aroused from Naruto's excessive groping and she continued stroking his manhood much to his delight. As he rubbed his lips on them, he held onto Moka's free orb and toyed with it, much to her enjoyment.

She held his head against her breast as he opened his mouth and tenderly bit down onto her tit. Moka moaned again as Naruto wrenched his canines on her nipple and pulled it forth by slightly moving his head back making the lovely vampires gasp in ecstasy.

Despite her best attempts to make her legs cease quaking, Moka couldn't hide her arousal and Naruto, noticing this smirked to himself as he released her tits while kneeling down to her womanhood and his smirk only grew as seeing her womanhood overflowing with her arousal.

Moka stood against the wall and placed her hands against it while Naruto started licking and fingering her folds. Moka moaned as Naruto's tongue rubbed against her womanhood and his fingers smoothly brushed against her folds.

Moka blushed at the pleasure she was feeling as Naruto licked and wagged his tongue against her pussy while he prodded his fingers against her clit. Naruto's fingers spread Moka's walls before his index fingers invaded them and vigorously rubbed on her insides.

She gently, yet forcefully placed her hands on his head and held it close to her crotch encouraging/demanding him to continue. He rubbed and wagged his tongue on Moka's clit as his fingers wiggled and squirmed about inside of her before his tongue replaced them and began to squirm inside of her lower orifice, to her great delight.

One of Moka's hands palmed her breast and squeezed it while Naruto's tongue wagged and swayed and thrashed against her walls. Its journey into Moka's warmth allowed it to gather the taste of her wetness on his tongue and he looked up at her fondling her mound to increase her arousal.

Naruto's tongue ventured into Moka's warm, wet inner tunnels as he teased and brushed his fingers on her clit. The new Sage of the Sixths rubbed his tongue against her moistness and they licked into her wet caverns.

Pleasurable shivers ran through Moka's spine as Naruto's tongue wagged inside of her entrance and she tenderly ran his fingers through his hair. Her eyes closed and Naruto knew this was a sign that she'd release very soon before he was proven right as at the next moment her fluids came washing onto his tongue.

Moka's fluids drenched Naruto's tongue and he smiled as he licked up a majority of her release. Moka panted while Naruto stood up and she quickly lowered herself to squeeze his testicles. He yelped before Moka started licking his testicles and he moaned as she gave him a seductive smirk.

"Now it's your turn to squirm and writhe in pleasure." Moka said with a smirk on her face as she cupped her breasts and enclosed Naruto's cock in between them and she chuckled seductively at how strong it felt in between her orbs and smirked at his moans of pleasure.

"_I wonder how this'll taste."_ Moka thought as she licked at the tip of Naruto's manhood and stirred her tongue around it. He rested against the wall of the shower as she kept her breasts squeezed together on his erection and sensually rubbed her tongue against it.

Naruto couldn't hold back and quickly started to thrust into Moka's massive cleavage. She massaged and kneaded her breasts together on his growth as he shot it up into them and twirled her tongue against his hilt.

Since almost all of his erection was covered by her breasts, she made do as she opened her mouth and placed onto it. Naruto groaned as Moka, impressed by how big it felt inside her mouth, began sucking on it and swirled her tongue around the head.

Naruto quickly but at the same time carefully thrust his erection into Moka's mouth and her tongue lathered and rubbed against. He jerked his cock into her jiggling breasts and she closed her eyes as she bopped her head on it and moaned in satisfaction at the taste of it as she rubbed her orbs on his cock.

He gripped the bench as Moka rubbed and caressed her bouncing mounds on his growth. Moka moaned at the taste of Naruto's length as her saliva covered his emerging foreskin and he gritted his teeth together as he knew he wouldn't be much longer before he came.

His cock started twitching within Moka's mouth and she eagerly waited for the blonde to cum. She eyed him before winking and looking back at his erection as she squeezed her mounds on it. Naruto placed his hand atop Moka's head as she sucked on him and kneaded her breasts on his shaft.

Finally, Naruto's manhood sprayed semen into Moka's mouth and she held still as the taste of it made her hem in delight. The blonde panted in pleasure as his cum filled the vampiresses mouth and she kept her mouth on it until he was done.

Moka took her mouth off Naruto's length and swallowed his semen before setting it free from her cleavage. As he panted and caught his breath, she turned and placed her arms against the wall and waited for him to enter her.

"Naruto-kun…" Moka said and not wanting to keep her waiting, he gripped her hips and entered her warmth. She gritted her teeth from the loss of her hymen and once Naruto affirmed she adjusted to his size, he shot his hips forward.

Moka kept her hands against the wall and blushed at how deep Naruto's member was reaching. She moaned and her breasts began to sway forth from his thrusts. Naruto held onto Moka's small waist as he drove his member into her scorching hot walls and thrust into her inner caverns.

Both lovers loudly moaned as Moka her hips back to grind her lover's erection as it banged and thrashed about in her innards. He rocketed his member forth into Moka's pussy and her plump ass smacked against his crotch with each hammering thrust into her pussy.

Naruto slammed his powerful manhood into her warmth and she looked back at him with lust in her eyes. Naruto leaned forward and pressed his lips against Moka's. Cerulean eyes looked into crimson eyes while the young Sage's manhood jetted into her warm innards and rubbed against her hot, slimy walls.

They moaned into each other's mouths and lustfully rubbed their tongues against one another. He proceeded to place his hands on Moka's heaving breasts and he began to toy with them as they heaved forth from his rapid and wild movements.

Naruto and Moka tongues wildly rubbed against one another as they kissed and she reached back. She placed her hand on the back of his head and tenderly ran her fingers through his hair. Moka moaned as Naruto's cock traveled into her core and banged against her womb repeatedly.

Naruto kneaded and fondled Moka's heaving bust while sinking his fingers into the orbs while simultaneously continuing to thrust into the sexy vampiress's pussy. This caused Moka to become tighter on his lust-driven erection that flew into her tunnels and rubbed against her inner walls.

Naruto pounded his member into Moka's innards and the sound of flesh hitting against flesh sounded throughout the bathroom. Naruto moaned as he charged his hips forward and sent his length pummeling into his lover's warmth.

Moka's crimson eyes shimmered brightly with lust along with Naruto's while he thrust into her wetness and toyed with her breasts. He held onto her bouncing bosom and caressed them excessively, making the vampiress whimper from the intense pleasure this brought her.

Naruto's stiffness pounded into Moka's core and he broke their kiss to lick the back of her neck. The warm water poured down the two along with their sweat and Naruto began to kiss her earlobe tenderly and Moka closed her eyes blissfully as Naruto's cock thrashed and collided against her walls.

Her moans were music to his ears as he kissed her earlobe and sent his glory ramming into her tunnels. Naruto's member crashed into Moka's warmth and he smiled at how much she was enjoying it before beginning to kiss her cheek lovingly. He moaned with her and she turned her head to kiss his chin.

Her kisses led back to his lips where she slammed her mouth against his and their tongues found each once again. Naruto placed his left hand on Moka's clit and began rubbing it as he pounded his member into her tunnel and she mewled inside of his mouth at him rubbing her clit again.

Her lover nuzzled her as they parted licks to lick one another's tongue lustfully and she felt his length start twitching again and after a few more thrusts, Naruto reared back with Moka as her lower orifice wrapped around his cock and he groaned as his length sprayed his seed about inside of her womb like a broken water faucet.

Their release burst out of Moka warmth and poured down Naruto's testicles. The two young lovers panted and rested against the wall with their kiss still in effect. Naruto and Moka separated their lips as Naruto backed out of Moka and the two of them smiled at each other.

"Impressive Namikaze, you continue to surprise me." Moka said and Naruto grinned at her.

"Well I aim to please Moka-chan." Naruto said and Moka smirked before pushing him onto his back and straddling his waist.

"Good to hear, because I'm far from through with you Naruto-kun." Moka said as her womanhood took in Naruto's erection once more and she began sending her wetness down onto his cock with him surging it into her warmth in response.

Naruto smiled as he rammed his cock into Moka's entrance and kneaded her orbs together. Naruto drove his member into Moka's walls while she held onto his shoulders and he smiled at how she moved her curvy hips.

The silver-haired woman leaned back as he thrust into her womanhood and she looked down at his member while it flew into her tunnels. Moka placed her hands on his knees and he groaned as he ran his length into her core and she moaned at the intense pleasure his ramming length speedily brought her.

Moka wiggled her hips while she felt Naruto's manhood traveling deep into her wetness and rode him. The sage pumped his throbbing hilt into Moka's warmth and he gripped her bobbing tit before pulling it forward causing her to mewl in pleasure.

She moaned as Naruto placed his free hand on her rear and took her free nipple into his mouth. He rubbed his lips together on it and she placed her left hand on the back of his head. The red-eyed woman whimpered before Naruto opened his mouth and lustfully bit into her breast.

His canines lightly pierced her mound as he squeezed her rear and she held his head against her chest while placing her hand on the free orb. She buried her fingers into the pliable flesh and held it up to lick at her aroused bud.

Naruto's cock crashed against Moka's warm, slimy walls and she closed her eyes while squeezing her own mound. Naruto moaned at the arousing scene in front of him while carefully gnawing on her breast and he groped her rear end.

Both lovers moaned at the impacts of his thrusts as her mounds bounced and heaved as they caressed them. Her walls became tighter as they toyed with her aroused chest and the throbbing of his glory intensified with each thrust into her warm core.

Moka brushed her tongue against her tit and she whimpered before freeing her mound to kiss Naruto's forehead. He freed her tit and squeezed her rear with his other hand while pressing his lips against her. Sapphire eyes and ruby eyes stared into one another while the two thrust against one another.

Moka's breasts pressed against Naruto's chest while their tongues entered one another's mouths and wiggled against each other in an almost violent fashion. She wrapped her arms around him and held onto them as he jerked his manhood up into her innards that grinded it.

Her hardened buds rubbed Naruto's muscular chest as they kissed and her hot blush covered her face while the blonde male thundered his length into her entrance. He rammed his lust-driven growth into Moka's entrance and they separated lips to resume their moaning as they held onto each other's sweating bodies.

He licked Moka's lips and traced them while she reached her limit before their release burst from her womanhood. They smiled with unmatched glee as his seeds poured from her wetness and they panted while sweating profusely as their foreheads rested on another.

A few seconds later Naruto was pounding into Moka for the third time with Moka's back against the wall of the shower and her legs wrapped around his waist as Naruto held onto her waist and pounded his stiffness into her warmth.

Her ample breasts started to bob in in front of Naruto's chest as she began bucking her hips and grinded her lover's growth. Naruto pounded his cock into depths of Moka's pussy and thrashed his length against her walls.

The pair felt their arousal grow to new heights with each passing second as Naruto shot his hips forward and pounded his member into Moka. Moka moaned loudly and her eyes rolled back at how unbelievably good she felt from the pleasure she was receiving from her jinchuuriki lover.

Naruto pummeled his stiffness into Moka's tightness and her warmth grinded his every move thanks to her bucking hips. Moka's breasts jiggled against Naruto's chest and she moaned in pleasure as her walls were deeply crashed into, his cock slamming into her womb with each thrust.

Moka kept her arms tightly wrapped around Naruto's neck as he rocketed his manhood into her wet orifice and she smiled with lust the entire time. Both Naruto and Moka moaned loudly as he slammed his throbbing manhood into her core and he balanced her by holding onto her rear.

Moka's lust remained high as she sank her fangs into Naruto's neck making him wince slightly, but his thrusts never lost their strength. Moka sucked Naruto's blood and enjoyed the taste of him and as she did this, the tips of her hair began to turn pink just as she planned.

Naruto was enjoying the feeling of Moka's warm innards milking his cock with each thrust so much, that he barely noticed Moka's transformation, or he was just way too aroused to care at the moment. Nonetheless both lovers continued pitting their hips against one another while Moka worked her fangs on Naruto's neck.

Moka rode Naruto's member as it struck her walls with each thrust of the hips and her perky breasts heaved high. Mesmerized by the bouncing orbs, Naruto released Moka's plump ass and cupped her breasts again and began kneading the jiggling mounds once more.

Naruto kneaded the jiggling mounds and caressed them tenderly as they bounced in his palms from his rapid thrusts. He held the mounds together and began licking her tits lustfully. Moka released his neck and whimpered as he tweaked the twin peaks and pulled on them.

Naruto smiled as the orbs jiggled near his face and he softly bit into them. Naruto carefully gnawed into the bouncing orbs as he squeezed them together and Moka felt her womanhood becoming tighter and tighter on his throbbing manhood with each passing second.

The pleasure of each other's lower organs kept the couple well stimulated in the sex and Moka moaned loudly in pleasurable fashion. His length rumbled into Moka's warmth and she whimpered as her sensitive breasts were teased by her blonde lover.

Naruto suckled the erect mounds and rubbed his lips together on them. Moka moved her left hand to the back of Naruto's head and ran his fingers through his hair. She squeezed her eyes shut as Naruto deeply pounded his length into her pussy and she bucked her hips in sync with his speed.

Naruto kneaded the ample mounds together as Moka rode his cock and it slammed up into her warmth. Moka moaned as Naruto softly worked his teeth on her breasts and she blushed deeply. This caught Naruto's eye and he smiled as he released the orbs of flesh and Moka kissed him deeply.

Bright cerulean eyes looked deeply into equally bright crimson ones as the pair kissed and Naruto's free hand squeezed Moka's jiggling mound. Their tongues smoothly and lovingly brushed against one another and the young couple moaned into each other's mouths.

He pumped his length into Moka's womanhood a final time before her tightness squeezed it one last time and his manhood sprayed his seed into her womb. Both lovers kept their lips pressed to each other's in ecstasy and they moaned together from the release as it leaked out of her onto the floor of the shower.

Naruto set Moka down and allowed her to unwrap her legs from around his waist as she and Naruto lay beside one another on the floor of the bathroom. It was then that Naruto noticed Moka's hair had changed colors.

"Moka-chan, what happened to your hair?" Naruto asked and Moka chuckled at him before she lovingly kissed him.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, this just means that my plan was a success and now my inner personality has merged with my outer personality."

"When you took of my Rosary earlier, you broke the seal thanks to your unique chakra. This caused my two personalities to begin merging into one."

"When I bit you during our lovemaking, in addition to claiming you as my own, I also took some of your blood which allowed the merging of my personalities to complete." Moka explained and Naruto just nodded before kissing his beloved again.

Unknown to both of them, Moka's father Issa, who had been watching the two of them smiled as his plan of putting the two of them together had become a success.

"_Mission accomplished."_ Issa thought to himself as he walked away with a smile on his face.

_**~Years later in Konoha~**_

Moka Akashiya Namikaze sat in the living room of the Hokage Mansion reading a cookbook left behind by her late mother-in-law Kushina. Even though she had never met her mother-in-law, she could tell she was an amazing cook from all of the amazing recipes in her book.

As she read through the cookbook, she looked up and smiled to see her husband sparring with two young girls. The first one, Kushina had pink hair and blue eyes and the other one, Akasha has silver hair and red eyes.

"We're gonna beat you daddy." Kushina confidentially said.

"Yeah, we'll have you know your place soon enough." Akasha said.

"Well then come at me my little girls." Naruto said as they continued sparring while their mother looked on with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Well there you have it ladies and gentlemen, the first lemon of my new <em><strong>Kitsune + Vampire<strong>_ series and the first lemon of _**HalloScream 2014**_. I really hope everyone enjoys this one as much as I enjoyed bringing it to you.

The next lemon you'll see in this series will be on Christmas Day and will be a Naruto/Mizore lemon. As for what's next for this month, the next time you'll see a lemon from me will be on Halloween where I have not only the next Holiday Harem planned for, but also another surprise lemon planned for that day as well. Well so long for now and don't forget to read and review.

_AND THAT'S THE BOTTOM LINE…..'CAUSE __**DARKCHILD316**__ SAID SO!_

P.S. The opening dialogue between Naruto and Outer Moka was taken from the very first episode of the anime where Tsukune first meets Moka. Also the song _**How Can I Live**__ by Ill Nino_ was taken from iconic _**Freddy vs Jason**_ horror film. Lastly the design for the Ogre monster was taken from True Ogre's _**Tekken Tag Tournament 2**_ design.


End file.
